My Sun
by Rena Lilith-chan
Summary: Just a poem of Goku's feelings for Sanzo...But the feelings go a little deeper after a certain hot night. Things will get hotter and hotter after each chapter. Review!
1. Poems

Weeeheee! Hello again viewers! I wrote a beautiful poem, in dedication to Goku's feelings for Sanzo. It's only one shot so sorry!  
  
Another long, hot, day passed finally, but it sure left the Sanzo party exhausted. But when there were hot days, there were certainly hot nights. Yet...Tonight was sure different then the rest.  
  
"SAAAANZO! I don't wanna share a room with Goyjo! He does funny things while I'm sleeping."  
"Baka saru! Why are you listening to my personal......"Goyjo coughs,"Business..."  
Suddenly a WHACK is heard as Sanzo diminishes his paper fan upon Goyjo and Goku's heads, which both in return fall to their knees holding their heads. Cho Hakkai smiles still, cooking on a stove that the inn keeper lent him so he can make dinner for everyone. At the smell of food, Goku runs to Hakkai, cheeks rosy red and drooling. "Hakkai...It smells so good...Is it almost ready?"  
Hakkai smiles and shakes his head, "Not yet Goku...Wait a few minutes...Why don't you go relax in your room for a bit. I gave you that note pad and pen remember?"  
"You can't expect that baka saru to be able to read and write can you Hakkai?" Goyjo states, raising an eyebrow.  
"I can too write Goyjo! Hakkai's been teaching me how too!" Goku says, almost complaining.  
At this Goku storms off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Cho Hakkai shakes his head, sighing at Goyjo some. "Must you always tease him? He's only trying hard to be a little normal and you shoot him down."  
Goyjo looks down to his feet, sighing some too, "He's just so fun to pick on. At least I don't physically abuse him like some...people"  
Sanzo narrows his eyes, putting his paper down and mutters under his breath, "I'm going to kill you..."  
"When hell freezes over my friend..."  
Sanzo growls getting fed up with all the little side comments and throws his paper down. Storming off to his room he slams the door behind him, walking to his bed. When he plops himself down on it, he can hear the sounds of a scratching pen on paper. Gently getting up, he peers over to the other bed, looking over the side. Goku sits there, trying to write something on a paper with a look of displeasure and concentration.  
"Damn it...I'll never get it right...I wish Hakkai taught me better at writing...'Cause then maybe Sanzo would CONSIDER reading reading what saru?"  
Goku looks up quickly, his eyes wide as he covers what he's writing. "S-S-S-Sanzo what are you doing here...?"  
"This is my room too you baka saru...Now show me what you're writing." Goku looks down, reluctantly handing over a piece of paper to Sanzo. Sanzo snatches, reading the contents to himself.  
  
"My Sun" "You lighten my day, You make me smile, Even though you beat me with your rays, You are my golden light, Your bright shine, Is a love of mine, You brightened the darkness, Saving me from the evil shadows, You are my golden light, You may bless us, with gentle warmth, Or abuse us, with cruel radiation, But your violet rays never lie, My sun, My Savior, Your beautiful rays, Saved me from my loneliness, My sun, My light..."  
Sanzo looks at Goku, who's sniffling in shame. Sanzo's cold violet eyes soften as he gently pats Goku's brunette head. Goku looks up quickly, looking into Sanzo's eyes. Sanzo gets on his knees, hugging Goku to his chest, smiling softly.  
"You know Sanzo...You are my sun..."  
"And you're my baka saru" Yay! Go me! I love this poem and don't anyone send me flames pleeease! 


	2. Surprises

Alright I gave in. I had to make more chapters for My Sun. I promise this to you, eager fans! Alright, I'm also using some terms from the show so....If you don't know what they mean just look up here.

-ecchi kappa= perverted kappa/nymph

-baka saru= stupid monkey, idiotic monkey.

Here is chapter two! X3

As the stars in the sky began to twinkle, the night finally seemed to cool down, bearing mercy upon the garish sun's victims. Everything seemed to take shelter, animals, people, and even youkai. But thankfully, some people, like our heroes, are smart enough to get shelter for the night.

"Hakkai...I'm hungry. Is the food ready yet?" Goku whines.

Hakkai smiles, patting Goku's head gently, "No almost though, just be patient for ten more minutes."

Goku pouts, his amber eyes narrowing in frustration. He storms off to the bedroom, sulking on his bed. Amber eyes close as Goku lies back, remembering he just told Sanzo how he felt. And Sanzo...Sanzo felt the same! A smile plays across the monkey king's face as those amber eyes opened. Goku sat up, wondering how Sanzo was going to return the affection.

(Earlier) "Since you wrote this...I'll have to do something in return."

"What'cha going to do Sanzo?"

"You'll see. Just be patient."

Goku pouted again, hating surprises and waiting. He probably never will like waiting for a long time...The fact he had to wait five hundred years to be freed from his prison will probably be a scar on him for the rest of his life.

"Goku! The dinner is ready."

In an instant Goku rushes out of the room, running to the kitchen area, plopping himself in a chair; his eyes full of hunger. Hakkai chuckles and puts the food on the table, sitting himself down next to Goyjo. Goku grabs food on his plate and begins to eat, as Goyjo mimics Goku's actions. With head in hand Sanzo eats slowly, a vein appearing on his head. With his usual smile Hakkai eats, feeding Hakuryu every now and then. Thing seem to be quieter than usual, as if the heat is getting to our heroes and causing them to calm for one night. But...that all changes.

"OY! GOYJO! THAT'S MY MEATBUN YOU ECCHI KAPPA!"

"How would you know you baka saru?"

"ECCHI KAPPA!"

"BAKA SARU!"

The two begin to fight only to be whacked by Sanzo's infamous paper fan. Holding their heads in pain they growl at Sanzo, who in return gives them an evil glare. A silence creeps across the table as Goyjo and Goku sit down, eating their meals quietly...Although it doesn't last for long.

"GOYJO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Sanzo stands up from his chair and drags Goku from his chair, and out of the kitchen, leaving Goyjo and Hakkai in a very confused state. They look at each other, their eyes blinking in confusion.

Sanzo looks down at Goku, shutting the door behind him. Goku looks up with golden eyes in fear, thinking Sanzo is really going to hit him with the infamous paper fan. Sanzo sighs some and pulls Goku on his lap on his own bed. Golden eyes widen, then close in a relaxed state and snuggles close to Sanzo, his head resting on Sanzo's chest, arms wrapped around him tight but not too tight. Sanzo smirks, rubbing Goku's head softly, tilting the brunette's chin up to look up at him. Amethysts eyes meet golden ones, each pair showing extreme passion for the other. With one last smirk Sanzo leans down, placing his lips on Goku's, leaving a very shocked monkey king. Both eyes close as the kiss deepens, tongues intertwining with each other, leaving both Sanzo and Goku quite breathless. But the kiss doesn't stop, instead it goes farther. Sanzo lies Goku down, still kissing him passionately. When both our heroes cannot breathe properly anymore, they pull away, hearts beating fast, and breath going faster. Golden eyes look back at the beautiful amethyst eyes, both closing again. Only this time Sanzo lies down next to Goku and pulls him into his arms, Goku's head on his chest. Both eyes remained closed, as both figures stay still; as if time had stopped...

The night was getting better outside, the heat finally disappearing completely. Yet...for some reason this hot night was a night that no one wanted to be out, but inside...

Finally! Sorry it took so long people! I had a bit of trouble over the summer with writers block, then school was starting and I had to do book reports. Well I'm in school now, and I'll still be having some trouble writing...Due to my evil classes! I swear to god Home Economics is evil...Ja ne anime fans!

_Rena X3 _


	3. Sounds

KONNICHIWA PEOPLE! Sorry it took so long to update...I just really had major writers block, I have band now...ANNND it took me a while to get all the programs back on air on my computer...BY THE WAY...THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON ON IT I REPEAT LEMONY LEMON! IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO READ IT AND GET OFFENDED DON'T READ IT...If you're still young but don't get offended read it then. Hell I sure do! X3 NOW FOR THE FUNNIES!

Funnies:

Goyjo: OY HOW COME ME AND HAKKAI AREN'T GETTING ANY ACTION?!

Rena: For starters...It's how come Hakkai and I aren't getting any action... Two, Goku and Sanzo make a hotter couple since the whole taboo thing is going...

Goku: Taboo? Is that a type of dumpling?

Rena: No Goku...It's a...hears clicking. Turns around to see Sanzo holding his gun to hear head...Shutting up...continues to type with sweat drop

Hakkai: Now let's not pick on the author... she might just stop writing...

Sanzo: I think she's getting writer's blocks is because she writes so pathetically that no one reviews.

Rena: WAHH!!!!!! anime tears pour out of face

Goyjo: Damn it Sanzo look what you did! You made Rena cry!

Even though, the heat never subsided, it seemed to grow into a humidity...Not just bringing everyone to kick off their clothes, but to cause certain reactions.

Although for a moment the two figures were still, hands circled around, causing both figures to move closer. As if a nerve is hit...Movements become rushed, tension rising in the air as the monk got on top of the monkey king. Their lips met, tongues wrestling to be victor to explore the cavern of pleasure. Harsh breaths were heard, kisses raining, on the two bodies. Although their hearts filled with love, their eyes were full of lust. Not trying to waste any time, the monk tugs on the younger boy's shirt, slipping it off of him easily. Hot lips pushed onto the younger boy's throat, getting soft whimpers, and an occasional moan. Gentle hands ran across the lean chest of the monkey, sighs and whispers escaping his mouth.

Although he wanted to take it slow, his need, his greed rose to the max as Sanzo practically ripped Goku's pants off, revealing a very hard and erect penis. A smirk of approval flashes on the monk's face, red flush growing on the saru's. Leaning his head down, Sanzo takes a soft lick, sending shivers and ripples of pleasure through Goku. Taking this chance, Sanzo takes all of Goku in his mouth, sucking the skin with such firmness and softness; it could send anyone up the walls. Grunts and groans echo against the walls, leaving a twitching Goku under the monk. Speeding up his pace, Sanzo slides to the head of Goku's penis, only taking that bit in his mouth, leaving his hand to rub up and down Goku's base.

Pleasure beyond pleasure rose in Goku, causing shivers, moans, groans, and anything else imaginable escaping him. Twitching under the pleasure, his hands flies to the blonde monks head, holding it there in place as Sanzo does his work. Sanzo continued to pleasure Goku, except...He wasn't just pleasuring him anymore...But teasing the poor boy!

He couldn't take it anymore...It was all too good and he felt like he was going to explode...But how could he...Letting out one last groan, he felt something release from his penis...a new feeling to him. He felt tired...Weak...and damn good! 'Is this what Goyjo does at Night?' What was this feeling called...?

"Enjoyed your first orgasm Goku?"

This sent a flush on the younger boy's face, leaving him speechless at the grinning monk above him. He could only nod as laughter escaped Sanzo's lips, it echoing on the walls that once echoed the sounds of Goku's pleasure...

Although something was surely beginning in the hotness of the night...It sure wasn't going to end for a long while...

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! Sorry hungry fans but this was all I could write...In such short notice too since I got an editor up my ass about stuff...SORT OF LIKE SHIGURE-SAN! X3. Ja-ne anime fans!


	4. Kisses

OMG! It got so popular! Thank you my fans thank you –Cries- I can't believe this! I was just shocked…Yes its summer now and yes I SHOULD continue. I just haven't had any inspiration…but wow… Gah sorry about the LONG delay. Due to the hurricane, my house kind of got destroyed. A tree fell on the roof of my house and ripped the gutter off, along with knocking out our power, cable, and internet for two months. I'd post pictures if I could. All the reviews:

Knifebladenails: did you do that on purpose? I must have over ten reviews from you '

Ban: Mwaha…Saying 'cock' or 'member' didn't seem right…

Autumn Baby: Ha-ha maybe I don't like you either! Teasing, yes I'll write more, that's what I'm doing now!

Sora no Leo: Well I just can't Get into fan fictions much and it's kind of HARD for me to try to get something I can't. And thank you about the poem…I wrote it for my boyfriend because he kind of helped me from nearly dying… (HE IS NOW MY HATED EX)

Koinu-chan: Hope you feel better! And yes I have more reviews…26! Thank you so much!

Koreyu-Sanzo: Ha-ha…Yes I owe you some chapters…Well the poem is an original creation by me and I didn't feel like tweaking it…Thanks for the criticism though!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MY DARLING SLA- Err I mean Fans!

Funnies:

Goku: How come you waited so long to continue! I wanted to actually get down to it with Sanzo! –Whines-

Rena: I'm sorry…I was just…

Goyjo: Dazzled by my intelligence and good looks?

Rena: …No, busy with school since I had a lot to make up from being in that damned play.

Goku: No fair no fair no fair!

Rena: …Is it me or is he acting more like Shuichi from Gravitation?

Shuichi: What's wrong with that!

Rena: I don't know you both are queer and sexy…

Shuichi+Goku: I don't do girls.

Rena: I can change that…Holds whip

Both: …AHH! Whip smack Whip chain

Yuki+Sanzo: Why didn't I ever think of that?

Rena: Cause blondes don't think.

Yuki+Sanzo: pulls out gun and chases Rena

Rena: HOLY CRAP!

Vio (PURPLE LINK FROM FOUR SWORDS): … You're all so goddamned stupid.

Was this bliss? Being with the one you truly love? Goku kept thinking to himself after Sanzo finished his business with Goku's first orgasm. It didn't matter…I'm happy anyway. I have Sanzo not hitting or yelling at me! Goku thought gleefully, laughing to himself.

Suddenly Goku felt something sharp hit his stomach. "Ow!" Is all he could muster. It felt much more painful than Sanzo's fan! When Goku had slowly opened his amber eyes he saw Sanzo holding a long whip, smirking some at Goku. (I DID NOT TAKE THIS FROM GRAVITATION MOVIE! I SWEAR! ). Goku's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you going to do with that!"

"Discipline you, You Baka saru." Sanzo grinning more as he sent the whip down to whip the poor little Saru King.

"WAHH! GOYJO! HAKKAI HELP ME!" Goku screamed, struggling to get away from his love.

Goku ran around the room to avoid Sanzo's whipping, not understand how he could suddenly turn from sweet and caring to…a dominatrix! Goku stopped to think, not sure what a dominatrix was, only hearing it from Goyjo when he ranted about girls he sacked. What did that mean also?

Sanzo caught Goku with the whip and pulled him close, grinning some at the Saru, finally out of his thought bubble, struggling and whimpering. He leaned down to kiss the lips of the struggling boy.

"I won't hurt you…It's just for fun. You can tell me to stop at anytime alright? I promise I'll stop".

Amber eyes blinked into amethyst ones. Then they closed, completely trusting the Priest.

Sanzo laid Goku on the bed gently, making sure to nibble and kiss Goku a little, before getting up and holding the whip ready. Suddenly banging was heard on the door, followed by muffled screaming.

"Sanzo! Goku! What's going on? We hear screaming!" yelled a concerned voice of Hakkai.

"Are you guys getting attacked by Kougaji's group? (AN: I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE STUPID MOTHER #W(#'S NAME! but damn is he sexy….) "screamed Goyjo.

Sanzo and Goku stood there frozen as the door was knocked down. The sight…well was pretty, and not so pretty.

Goku laid on the bed tied up some (my amazing author powers made it so he was tied up! Nyah!) , completely naked with Sanzo standing at the front of the bed, somewhat fully clothed with a whip.

Goyjo and Hakkai couldn't utter a sound as they stood and looked at the scene, not knowing whether to be shocked or disgusted. Slowly they backed out of the room, shutting the door quickly.

"…"

"…"

"Damn that was awkward!"

"At least you're not holding the whip Goku"

"At least you're not naked!"

"Do you want me to be?"

A blush rose in Goku's face, looking at the gentle priests face. He slowly nodded, somewhat curious. Sure he glanced at them while they were bathing, but could only glance. But now he could watch his love, his sun undress. Sanzo slowly pulled off that black under shirt, wearing nothing as he completely pulled the robe off of him. Goku blushed at the sight of his sun. Sure he was pale…and on the scrawny side…But he was beautiful. He looked like a God with his soft blonde hair, and beautiful eyes.

Sanzo had leaned down and slowly untied his love, leaving soft kisses around his jaw, his chin and his neck. The little Saru shuddered and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the kissing, the nibbles, everything.

Then the priest was on top of Goku, leaving the little Saru confused.

"You know what I'm going to do now Goku?"

The boy shook his head.

"We're going to have sex…It's going to hurt you at first…but then it'll feel really good ok?"

"I don't mind the pain as long as you're with me Sanzo…"

Sanzo smiled, kissed his Saru's lips and was ready to enter.

MWAHAHHAHA LOL CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil…Sorry guys I'm spent I got to move furniture today…And this was all I could get. Lately I've been entranced with Zelda…thus why the purple Link inserted. I may write a Major Mask fan fiction or an Ocarina of Time. Don't know for sure. Thanks for reading…And yes I had to wait forever to get my power and internet back…I'm just glad to be home. If you wanna talk to me about anything here's my email: JA NE ANIME LOVERS!


End file.
